


Serious and Slow

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You refuse to go out with Colin because of his flirting and partying nature... but what happens when he does everything to prove that he'll be a good boyfriend to you?
Relationships: Colin McCrae/Reader





	Serious and Slow

You’ve been in Colin’s group of friends for enough time to know his usual behavior with girls: finds an attractive girl in a party or in a bar, flirts with her, then eventually starts dating her only to broke her heart a few weeks later. And if he’s not flirting with girls, he’s partying as hard as he can, usually getting so drunk that he decides to randomly buy the bar you’re all currently at and having his dad screaming at him over the phone the next day.

He’s very kind to you though, and boy, he makes you laugh at lot. But you know him too well to know how harsh he can be on girls, and so when he finally decided to ask you out, you rejected him as kindly as you could.

He was taken aback at first, because he had liked you a lot for a very long time and was pretty sure you felt the same way, but then he asked why and… well… you just couldn’t lie to him.

“Because I don’t want to get my heart broken.” The shock on his face when you told him that had push you to say more. “It’s not that I don’t like you, Colin… It’s that I know you’re eventually gonna get bored and move on to another girl, just like you’ve been doing since the beginning of college.”

“Wait, love-” Gosh, you both loved and hated when he called you that. “I’m not gonna do that to you, I swear.”

You had given out a playful grin, not won over by his words. “Oh, really? Is that what you say to every girl?”

“For heaven’s sake, (Y/N), you’re not like any of those girls.” You would lie if that statement didn’t make your heart skip a beat, his hands having grabbed yours before his eyes silently begged yours. “Please, just give me a chance to prove to you I’m willing to make this work.”

His puppy eyes… how could you say no to those adorable puppy eyes you love so much?

So you said you would give him one chance, but that you would end everything at the slightest sign of him about to fail his promise. Lucky for you, he accepted your terms. You knew it was a very harsh thing to do, but you were desperate to spare your own feelings back then…

But damn, the next few months were the best of your life.

He knew you were suspicious of his past behavior, and for very good reasons, so he did everything in his power to take things slow with you. He took you out to dates, which were very similar to the times you would go out as friends, only this time with a deeper meaning than friendship. He made you laugh even more, helped you out with your studies even if he was mostly being an annoying dork the whole time, and most definitely was there to hold you whenever you had a bad day or needed a shoulder to cry on.

But your favorite thing was the kisses. Whether you were in public or in private, he would always find a way to kiss you. He would press his lips gently against your temple when you were talking with your friends or when he was holding you on the couch, would greet you with a kiss on the cheek whenever he’d spot you around campus or meet you for your studies, would pick up your hand at the end of a date and kiss your knuckles just to see your face turn red… and last but not least, he would grab your head between his hands and catch your lips with his for a tender kiss, which was your favorite kind of kiss.

The fear of him not taking this seriously eventually went away… but the thing that really helped you get rid of it completely was your friends.

Rory has always been supportive of the relationship, always telling you what she heard Colin said to the boys whenever you weren’t there. It was always such things like how cute you were when you talked excitedly about something or how amazing your laugh sounded to him, which just made your heart melt.

Logan, on the other end, was always teasing about you and Colin; always asking when you two would get married, if you guys had set on an apartment yet or just plain out labeling you as the perfect couple. It has always been playful things for him to say, but they were playful things he had never said when Colin was out with any other girls… and so you just knew this relationship was different.

But it’s when Finn, who had decided to visit you at your apartment one day and was playing around with a Rubik’s cube on your sofa while you were working on a paper when he said those words.

“You know that Colin’s in love with you, right?” It had struck you back then, and so you had just plain out stared at him with a dumbfounded expression which had made him smirk. “Don’t look at me like that, sweetheart. I thought you knew!”

“He… loves me?”

“If he’s not, then we need to send him to a mental hospital, because his obsession on you is just plain out crazy. I mean, you’re pretty and awesome, but-”

You had to shut him up by throwing a pillow into his face, which made him laugh and change the subject to another matter.

But you just couldn’t stop smiling the entire day after that.

And now, here you are weeks later, snuggling close to Colin while you’re both watching a movie at his apartment… though the only thing you could stare at right now was him with his gorgeous brown eyes and his wonderful lips.

“Is there something on my face?”

You just giggle when he turns his eyes towards you in wonder, his smile stretching out when he hears the sound coming out of you. “No, you’re fine.”

“What is it then, love?”

You continue to stare at him for a moment, feeling overwhelmed with all the feelings rushing through your chest as you do so.

“I love you.”

You notice his eyes sweetening when you those words, his lips getting pressed against your forehead for a moment. “I love you too.”

Colin is a big partyer and a big flirt… but he loves you, and you wouldn’t wish for a better person to spend the rest of your life with.


End file.
